Entre brujas,Hombres lobos y vampiros
by AZCHAN-de J. Black
Summary: ¿donde estoy? dijo Hermione confusa.¡Malditos chupasangre!Ella no es para ti- djo Sam,¡y que me importa!la quiero asi tenga que enfrentarme a ese Lord Bulldog o como se llame es mi destino.Bella te ama Jacob ¿La amas Jake? pregunto Hermione con lagrimas
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Esta vez les presento, una loca historia y repito LOCA historia , que se me ha ocurrido, simplemente sume 2+2 y esto fue lo que obtuve, cabe mencionar que adoro (si es que no se han dado cuenta) a Jacob Black y siempre pensé que, el merecía a alguien mejor que Bella (y Reneesme), y me cae súper bien Hermione G, de Harry Potter, y para nada me gusto que se quedara con Ron.

Así que junte a 2 de mis personajes favoritos, en esta historia, les advierto que dado un momento mezclare ambos mundos, sé que hay personas que son súper fanáticas de ambas sagas, así que amablemente les pido, que traten de respetar mi loca idea y si no les gusta, simplemente absténganse de leer.

P.D. se que existe la sección de crossovers (ya había intentado publicar mi historia, pero al parecer Nadie visita esa seccion , por lo que he decidido publicar en la area normal)

Si todo lo anterior no les quedo claro repito es un

**JACOB BLACK – HERMIONE G.**

Y como obviamente todos saben ninguno de los personajes de ambas sagas me pertenecen, si no a sus maravillosas escritoras.

Sin mas les agradezco a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer esta LOCA idea

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Capitulo 1 "la poción**** y ¿una boda? "**

Hermione Granger se encontraba dentro de un salón de clases, había estado trabajando mucho, para crear esa poción, pese a que sabía perfectamente que jugar con el tiempo era algo totalmente prohibido, sin embargo todo en lo que ella creía, desapareció en el momento en que Harry cayó en depresión.

Y como no estarlo hace poco habían matado a Sirius Black su quizá, único pariente vivo, su padrino y quien había tomado (aunque fuera por poco tiempo) la imagen paterna que Harry había deseado siempre.

Pero Harry no había sido el único motivo por el cual ella había decidido crear esa poción, sino también por la premonición que llego a ella mediante un sueño,(cabe destacar que como buena escéptica en el tema la ignoro y creyó era fruto de sus fantasías) mas sin embargo, no era así, poco a poco las cosas que ella había soñado se fueron convirtiendo en realidad, así que no lo pudo soportar más _**"si Merlín me ha enviado esta visión. Es por algo y ese algo es evitar ese desastroso futuro**_**"** se había dicho ella en voz alta intentando auto convencerse.

Su trabajo había costado, pero ahí estaba, no completamente segura de que funcionara, mas sin embargo tendría que confiar en ella misma.

**-bien ****Hermione este es el momento**- se animo a si misma respiro hondo y simplemente la bebió, sintió el piso moverse, y un fuerte golpe en su estomago, y a la par de ese golpe sintió cono si algo dentro de ella se estuviera dividiendo, y después solo obscuridad...

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

Jacob corría, desesperado, ¿por qué? ¿Que hice mal? Se preguntaba constantemente, Bella le acababa de confirmar que se casaría con ese chupasangre, pero no conforme con haberle roto el corazón ella había decidido soltarle la bomba completamente, _**"me voy a transformar después de la graduación y me iré de Forks"**_ maldita sea! Mil veces maldigo mi suerte.

No se pudo controlar más y se transformo, ser un humano apestaba. El amor apestaba y desde luego los chupasangre apestaban mas aun, no el no volvería a ser un humano, o hasta que pudiera desaparecer el amor que sentía por ella.

Vagaría hasta que no pudiera mas.

Después de ese pensamiento cerro su mente, escucho vagamente a Sam hablarle pero él lo ignoro, ¿que mas daba si al fin y al cabo sabrían lo que había decidido?

Emprendió su marcha, sin dirección alguna, quizás algún día regresaría, pero por ahora solo le quedaba un futuro incierto.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

Sentía el viento, la cabeza le dolía horrores, sentía frio , mucho frio,intentó ponerse de pie, pero no le era posible ¿donde estaba? De pronto todas las imágenes llegaron a ella, Harry, Sirus, Ron la poción la visión Fred!

**-Nooo! -** grito enderezándose de golpe, llevo una mano a su corazón, se sentía cansada muy cansada.

Junto sus fuerzas y logro ponerse de pie, e inspecciono el lugar, era un bosque, estaba nevando y... ¿y su varita?

**-****rayos n-no puede ser-** dijo tratando de inclinarse para buscara, cuando de pronto, sintió un como si algo hubiera atravesado su pecho, y grito mientras caía de rodillas.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado exactamente desde el momento en que empezó a correr, habían aparecido varias noches y días uno tras otro, había sobrevivido cazando y de ves en cuando algún miembro de la manada intentaba comunicarse con el mas sin embargo el siempre hacia lo mismo, nunca les contestaba.

Esa vida le estaba gustando, el dolor era más digerible estando de esa forma, si, definitivamente, se quedaría así.

De pronto un asqueroso olor, impregno sus fosas nasales, lo que le faltaba un maldito vampiro.

"_**jajá"- **_pensó mentalmente- **_quizá no sería tan malo que apareciera así calmaria su furi_**a

Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al sitio de donde provenía el olor, pero al percatarse de un aroma dulce, se apresuro, **"una humana y están muy cerca rayos ojala llegue a tiempo"**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

La nieve caía, tenia frio y no tenia su varita, seguramente moriría ahí. De pronto sintió una presencia cerca de ella y lo vio, un enorme lobo de cabello rojizo, con unos hermosos ojos negros.

Respiro profundamente y trato de ponerse de pie, mas sin embargo se sorprendió al ver como el lobo la empujaba, un poco desorientada solo atino a ver al mismo lobo enfrente de ella gruñendo a unos arbustos, cuando de pronto apareció, un hombre de cabello rojo desde los arbustos.

Hermione estuvo a punto de gritar y pedirle ayuda, sin embargo se detuvo al ver que ese hombre no parecía normal, sus ojos rojos, y ese rostro amenazante, ahogo un grito al notar como salían unos colmillos de su boca, no necesitaba ser una adivina para reconocerlo, lo había visto en la clase de defensa contra las artes obscuras, con Lupin. Era un vampiro, y para su pésima suerte, ella no tenía su barita. ¿Que hacer?

Un gruñido la hizo volver a la realidad, el enorme lobo estaba frente a ella, y trata de..¿Protegerla?

En ese momento dio gracias a dios de que ese enorme lobo estuviera frente a ella.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

El lobo y el vampiro estaban peleando, tenía que hacer algo,_ mi varita_! , si eso tenía que hacer buscar su varita así ayudaría a ese hermoso lobo que intentaba ayudarla.

**-maldito, pero ni creas que has ganado ****volveré!**

Dirigío mi vista a donde provenía esa voz, era el vampiro que ... que no tenía un brazo! El lobo se lo había arrancado, de pronto el vampiro desapareció.

Hermione Respiro aliviada, se había ido, dirigió su mirada al lobo el cual tenía el brazo en su osico,solto el brazo antes de caer sobre la nieve, solo hasta ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta, de que el lobo estába herido, ya que su pata sangraba,se acerco a él un poco temerosa y lo toc**_o- está sangrando, pero no tengo nada con que ayudarlo, si tan solo tuviera mi varita - _**y sin pensarlodos veces, rompio un pedazo de su chaqueta y trato de limpiar su herida y la amarro con el trozo de su chaqueta.

**-cariño, vas a estar bien, ahora trata de ponerte de pie, necesitamos irnos, o si no volverá**.

Se sorprendió al ver lo bien que entendía sus palabras, miro a sus ojos, mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar lentamente ya que parecía dolerle su pata, juntosse perdieron entre la tormenta de nieve, Hermione solo volteo su cabeza atrás, tratando de ver si estaba su varita.

**-no ****está-** suspiro.

**-¿grrr?-** no pudo evitar sonreir al lobo que la miraba curioso.

**-****nada, es algo... que perdí, por ahora es mejor que nos vayamos ¿te sientes mejor?**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios.**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**P.D.**

** PARA QUIENES NOS SEPAS QUE ES LA la seccon de crossovers es una maravillosa seccion, en la que puedes crear fanfics de diferentes series, que va desde juntarl el mundo de crepuesculo con el de hary potter, e incluso harry con Naruto o samurai x**


	2. Capitulo 2 ¿magia?

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sin embargo la loca idea de este fanfic si.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**CAPITULO II**

La nieve caía fuertemente se podía observar a dos figuras caminado lentamente, Hermione se aferraba al enorme lobo, tratando de mantenerse de pie, puesto que su caminar era cada vez más difícil, sus zapatos se hundían en la nieve y el frio le calaba la piel.

_**Perdí mi varita, regresar no es definitivamente la mejor elección, se que los vampiros, son muy peligrosos sobre todo si no tengo m varita en mis manos además **__– _se detiene para ver al lobo que la acompaña, observa su pata – _**no creo que él pueda volver a arriesgarse, está herido, lo más sensato sería encontrar un lugar cerrado y cálido, afortunadamente la nieve despistara un poco al vampiro, sin embargo no será por mucho tiempo, y cuando llegue ese momento tendré ..**_

De pronto Hermione sintió una leve presión en su pierna izquierda, y vio al lobo, que trataba de indicarle algo, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ¿acaso el vampiro había vuelto?, giro rápidamente su cabeza en dirección a donde el lobo miraba fijamente, no pudo evitar que un suspiro de alivio saliera de sus labios.

**¡ Una cueva**_**! –**_ Toco la cabeza del lobo mientras le regalaba una enorme sonrisa _**- ¡eres muy inteligente!**_

Esa sonrisa había logrado despertar en él un sentimiento de calidez en su pecho.

_**¡Vamos, lobito, que me congelo!- **_eso lo hizo volver en sí, ella era una simple humana debía de tener mucho frio, apresuro el paso, en dirección a la cueva. Y ella con él.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

-** este lugar es perfecto, ahora solo tengo que concentrarme, vamos Hermione- ** Al parecer la chica tenia la costumbre de decir sus pensamientos en voz alta, pensó divertido, se acomodo en un lugar cerca de una esquina a observar que es lo que "la chica " quería hacer.

- **Cave Inimicum****–**_Jacob levanto una ceja, ¿Qué pretendia?_** –** Hermione estaba haciendo una floritura en el cielo -_**mmm creo que ha empezado a delirar, lo mejor sería que se recostara**_**- **justoen el momento en que se estaba poniendo de pie, para incitarla e que decanzara un poco, vio como de las manos de Hermione comenzaba a salir una especie de barrera que estaba cubriendo la cueva, trato de saltar, para que aquella cosa no lo tocara, sin embargo fue imposible, cerró los ojos esperando… después de unos segundos de esperar y no sentir nada, abrió los ojos y solo pudo observar a la chica, haciendo más movimientos en el aire y murmirando cosas que le no entendia, se acerco a ella, y vio como dio un saltito asustada.

**- oh perdón, estaba tan concentrada que no recordaba que estabas**- trato de darle una sonrisa pero el cansancio empezó a abrumarla, y sin poder evitarlo se tambaleo, al ver eso Jacob impidió que ella fuera a estrellarse directo con el suelo

**- gracias-** Hermione vio los enormes ojos del lobo y pudo ver su preocupación**- no te preocupes, solo estoy algo agotada, hacer magia sin una varita es realmente cansad…..- **el sueño la había vencido.

Jacob la observo incrédulo mientras dormía ¿magia? De qué rayos hablaba esa chica, ¿ella realmente creía que podía hacer magia?, quizás tenia temperatura o algo por el estilo, era natural , la fría nieve, y sin una fogata o algo que la calentara, se acerco a ella tratando de darle, calor, quien sabe cuánto tiempo tendría ella para descansar antes de que ese chupa sangre, los encontrara.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

Hermione despertó, sintiendo como un agradable calor la envolvía, se acomodo y recargo un poco más en aquella fuente de calor que, se movía con el lento respirar.. ¿Lento respirar? Eh abrió los ojos rápidamente y se dio cuenta estaba en la cueva, todas las imágenes del día anterior llegaron a ella, ¡rayos! Estaba perdida, en quien saque qué tiempo de la historia, y sin su varita y lo peor de todo con un vampiro siguiéndola.

Volteo a ver al lobo sobre el cual había estado anteriormente recargada, el cual dormía tranquilamente, gracias a dios que ese hermoso lobo se había cruzado en su camino, si no quien sabe que es lo que hubiera pasado.

Fue entonces que recordó su herida, rápidamente, se acerco a revisarlo, tomo su pata.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

Ella estaba despierta, se había dado cuenta hace unos segundos cuando se alejo de él, sin embargo decidió permanecer "dormido" quería ver que haría ella, cuando de pronto sintió su delicada mano tomar su pata herida, al parecer quería ver como se encontraba, sintió un acogedor calor invadir justo donde ella estaba tocando, y el ligero ardor que aun tenia por la herida había desaparecido, fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos para observarla, había una luz saliendo de las manos de la chica, y su herida estaba totalmente curada ¿Cómo lo había hecho?

**-Ohh ya despertaste ¿te encuentras mejor?-** esa sonrisa , era una sonrisa capaz de hacerlo estremecer, solo atino a asentir con su cabeza.

**-¡que alegría! ¿Oye entiendes todo lo que digo?-** Jacob volvió a asentir**- qué bueno! ¿Oye sabes si por aquí hay algún..- **

**- ¡Se que deben estar por aquí! Estaba nevando ayer, no pudieron desparecer así por que si soy más rápido, no los veo! **

¡Como había podido ser tan descuidado ese chupasangre! Se había olvidado totalmente de él, rayos y ahora que haría, sin duda la chica , saldría lastimada, esa cueva no ofrecía muchas opciones para escapar.

Justo cuando se estaba poniendo de pie para ir a atacar al vampiro sintió como los pequeños brazos de Hermione le impedían ponerse de pie- ¡espera! – dijo ella en un susurro - he puesto un hechizo, no, nos puede encontrar solo por favor, guarda silencio!

Un hechizo! Rayos ella de verdad creía que podía hacer magia pero eso era imposible los sentidos de los vampiros eran muy desarrollados, tenía que actuar justo en este momento.

Trato nuevamente de ponerse de pie pero Hermione se aferro a él con más fuerza –**por favor confía en mí **- le decía ella llorando, y contra todos sus instintos, se quedo ahí de pie, esperando que en cualquier momento ese chupasangre entrara a la cueva, cosa que jamás sucedió.

**Artemis, vamos! Que haces perdiendo el tiempo en estas tonterías , tenemos que ir con el seños Aro** – rayos pensó Jacob otro chupasangre mas, ahora si sería casi imposible, lograr que ella saliese ilesa.

**-No ves estoy buscando a los malditos que me arrancaron mi brazo- **decía enojado el vampiro, viendo furioso a la mujer, que lo estaba **distrayendo – no me voy a ir hasta haberlos matado!**

**- oh calla ya, sabes que si no llegamos juntos, el que va a morir será otro, Aro te matara! Y ni creas que te voy a esperar hasta que cases a una insignificante humana y a su mascota, me voy!-** dicho esto la mujer desapareció.

**- rayos, se salvaron, pero si algún día los vuelvo a ver juro que los matare ¡cristina espérame! -** y salió a una velocidad extraordinaria, en dirección a donde la vampiro había desparecido.

**- ¡que bien! Se han ido, ya ves lobito, todo estará bien mi hechizo funciono** - decía Hermione dado saltitos de alegría, a un Jacob totalmente sorprendido, ¿acaso de verdad ella podía hacer magia? Era la única explicación para que los vampiros no los hayan detectado.

Dirigió su vista a la chica que saltaba alegremente de un lado a otro de la cueva ¿Quién era esa chica? – _**Jacob en que te has metido hombre- **_suspiro, pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa lobuna escapar de su interior, al ver como Hermione caía de frente al dar mal un salto y esta se levantaba cubierta de lodo, parecía una niña pequeña a la cual habían empujado en su pastel de cumpleaños.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****

****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****

****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**  
><strong>

Mil gracias por sus comentarios,siento la demora pero es que termiene semeste en la escuela y entre exámenes finales y trabajos, no había tenido tiempo de terminar el capitulo, pero aquí esta, nos vemos pronto cuídense!

**C**

**O**

**M**

**E**

**N**

**T**

**A**

**R**

**I**

**O**

**S**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. Capitulo 3  Muerto

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sin embargo la loca idea de este fanfic si.

Lamento enormemente el retraso en el capitulo, y como disculpa eh decidido subir hoy 2 capitulos de una sola vez.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**CAPITULO III**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

_**Forks**_

Ahi estaba de nuevo sabia que Seth no le iba a dar informacion, no mas de la que ya le habia dado hace unos pocos dias, sin embargo tenia que intentarlo, queria tener a Jacob en su boda, queria... esta con el.. durante el poco tiempo que les quedara juntos "_** Luchare por ti hasta que tu corazon deje de latir"**_ eso le habia dicho y, aun que fuera totalmente egoista no pudo reprimir en aquel momento una sensacion de alegria recorrer todo su cuerpo, en ese entonces ella se sintio feliz.

Pero ahora todo era diferente, absolutamente todo, el se habia ido y la habia dejado. Eh inexplicablemente ella pensaba en **el** todo los dias.

Suspiro al cruzar la linea, sabia que ellos se percatarian de su precencia ,asi como tambien sabia que la ignorarian, todos excepto Seth.

**-Lo mejor es esperar**- dijo apoyandose en su nuevo auto de lujo, cortecia de Edward, pocos minutos despues pudo ver como un lobo se acercaba a ella – ** Seth, quiero saber de EL** – demando, lo que provoco que el lobo solo se quedara lejos de ella observandola -**Vamos seth por favor** – esta vez utlizo un tono mas condecendiente, y sutio efecto Seth se dirigio a un costado del auto y se transformo, al verlo solo llevaba unos jeans, aquello no evito que ella sientiera anhelo por su amado lobo.

**-Bella... Jacob El**

¿El que? Se pregunto internamente, el ver el rostro preocupado de Seth la alarmo inmediatamente, algo habia pasado y no era bueno, sintio su corazon acelerarse y sus manos empaparse de sudor, sintio "Panico".No queria preguntar por miedo a la respuesta, ¿un vampiro...?

**-El... lo siento Bella pero Jacob desaparecio**

-**¿como? **– sentia un dolor en su corazon, no podia hablar, tenia un mal precentimiento-

-**Hace unos dias nos pudimos comunicar con el, no siempre contestaba pero por lo menos podiamos ver lo que hacia.. pero hace poco encontro a una chica, que estaba apunto de ser atacada por un vampiro, el la rescato, salio mal herido, se refujiaron en un cueva, Jacob estaba preocupado, por que sabia que el vamiro iba a regresar, y despues... **

-**¡despues que! Contesta Seth**

- **Nada... ya no pudimos comunicarnos con el-** unas lagrimas traicioneras resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-** pero .. pudo comvertirse en un humano de esa forma no pueden ustedes leer su mente ¿no es asi? -** pregunto esperanzada , ignorando el dolor de su corazon-** pued..**

**- no! Bella aun asi deberiamos de poder sentirlo sentir su energia, pero la conexion se rompio, Jacob El El ha **

No lo dejo termirar no queria oir esas palabras, el su Jake su sol , no podia estar... no no podia, callo al piso de rodillas- **No! Jake no, no puede ser el solo debe estar herido si eso debe ser! Sam el ... el tiene que hacer algo,¿ no es asi Seth ? **- pero seth solo permanecia de pie llorando- **¿Seth?** - no le hacia caso, se puso de pie y se acerco a el, en sus ojos solo vio dolor, acaso Sam ya habia ido habian encontrado a Jake ! el estaba ! no era posible , no a su sol no!- **No! Seth dime algo**! - exigio colpeando inutilmenete al gigante quien aun lloraba.

A lo lejos solo se podia ver a dos personas abrazadas llorando, una por haber perdido a su hermano y la otra por haber perdido a su amor, si ese amor, que ella habia despreciado y ella misma habia matado.

O por lo menos eso creian ya que nadie tomo en cuenta las palabras de esa hermosa castaña que insinuaban ella era una bruja.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

_**Norte de Alaska ***_

" _**¿Sam? Chicos ¿hay alguien? " **_ bufo molesto desde hace un par de horas habia intentado contactar con la manada, pedir apoyo, y no habia recibido respuesta,_**"¡chicos! Se que les dije que me dejaran solo pero , no esperaba que se lo tomaran tan en serio, necesito su apoyo hay un chupasagre que esta persiguiendo a una chica, y aun que se fue no confio en que no regrese, ¡hey! ¡Sam**_**!"** siguio hablando por un par de minutos mas y nada...

Dandose por vencido, se dedico a observar a la castaña que dormia aferrada a el, era muy bonita, no habia tenido la oportunidad de verla con detenimiento, despues de todo despues de todo quien va a admirar la belleza cuando estas apunto de morir ¿no? , La observo su cabello era castaño, tenia unas grandes pestañas y unos sugerentes labios delgados que parecian una invitacion a probarlos ** " Oh Jacob no deberias estar pensando en lo hermosa que es Hermione, deberias estar pensando en como rayos vas a hacer para sacarla con vida de este lugar"** se regaño a si mismo.

Un ligero movimiento de ella lo volvio a la realidad viendo somo se estremecia por una rafaga de viento frio que entro desde el exterior a la cueva, y no pudo evitar pasar su pata de forma protectora tratando de brindarle mas calor, no se sorprendio al ver una pequeña sonrisa en los labrios ligeramente azulados por el frio, y tampoco se sorprendio al sentir que ella se apegaba mas a el, lo que lo soprendio fue sentir una ligera electricidad recorrer su cuerpo al sentir como la respiracion calida de ella daba directamente a su pecho.

Y fue hasta que vio que los labios de la castaña tomaban un ligero tono rozado,que pudo dormir, ya mañana intentaria hablar con Sam y los demas hoy, se conformaria con sentir esa agradable y calida sensacion, que ella provocaba en el.

* El noste de Alaska esta caracterizado por su clima subártico continental.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**16/08/2011**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	4. Capitulo 4 Frio

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sin embargo la loca idea de este fanfic si.

Lo prometido es deuda el segundo capitulo del dia de hoy.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**CAPITULO IV**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

En un bosque lleno de neblina se puede ver una silueta caminando, y a lo lejos se ven 2 siluetas mas al parecer estan rayos de colores son lanzados de un lado al otro, pero parecen ignorar deliberadamente a la tercer persona presente.

**- ¡No! Harry por favor, ¡No! **

Rapidamente la escena cambia, Hermione se encuentra rodeada de hechizos que son lanzados por todos lados Howards destruido,Todo es dolor y sufrimiento, ella cae de rodillas al suelo, mientras ruga que todo acabe.

**- ¡Herms! ¿Cariño donde estas?, por dios que este bien..**

NO sabe de quien es la voz, pero su corazon le dice que es alguien en quien confia, voltea y lo ve, es un hombre de piel bronceada, musculoso, sin embargo no puede ver su rostro , por alguna razon no se sorprende cuando este corre para abrazarla.

-**¡No sabes lo preocupado que estuve! ¡No me vuelvas a dejar! ¡Me entiendes! -** Ella solo puede pensar en lo segura que se siente en sus brazos, no puede evitar sonreir.

**- Con que aqui esta la amiga de Harry Potter, ¿me pregunto que dira el señor tenebroso si te llevo como rehen? - **sintio su cuerpo estremecerse, y entre los brazos de ese hombre ella giro lentamente, ¡era un mortifago! Quien apuntaba su varita en direccion ellos, el misterioso hombre se pone frente a ella, para protegerla, pero un mal presentimiento llena su corazon, el mortifago eleva su voz - **avada ked**

No sabe que es lo que ha pasado, la neblina la a cubierto nuevamente, esta vez aparece rodeada de sus compañeros, esta manchada de sangre, todos estan frente a Voldemot.

Y horrorizada ve como traen el cuerpo muerto de Harry, ella llora.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**¡No! Harry** - se despierta agitada _**"Otra vez, tengo que apresurarme encontar la varita buscar a Tom matarlo para que nada de eso pase tengo que... "**_ es sacada de sus pensamiento al nota el calor que la envuelve, y ve al hermoso lobo, quien aun la tiene atrapada en un protector abrazo, la esta viendo, tiene unos hermosos ojos negros -**Perdon , tuve una pesadilla fue solo eso **– trata de escusarse y minimisar la preocupacion que ve en los ojos de ese hermoso animal.

Trata de liberarse de las patas del lobo quien parece estar poco dispuesto a soltarla, pero despues de algunos intentos, cede, sin embargo ella se arrepiente a los pocos segundos , al sentir el terrible frio de la cueva, sin dudarlo regresa al lado del lobo, quien emite un gruñido parecido a _"¿una risa?"_ , ella mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro en negacio_n "¿ un lobo no podria burlarse de ella o si?"_

Lo abrazo tratando de buscar mas calor, lo sintio estremecerse, quiza en unas horas que el sol saliera, el estado del tiempo mejorara un poco y fuera capaz de salir a buscar su varita.

Por ahora se dejaria envolver por el abrazo protector de este lobo quien de nuevo habia puesto una pata al rededor de su cintura, de alguna manera la hacia sentir segura.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Froks**

-**¿que ha sucedido**? - pegunto la voz de un hombre que ella conocia perfectamente ,De ponto sentia como era transportada desde unos brazos calidos a unos frios.

**- ¿estan seguros?** - pegunto la voz de la persona que la estaba cargando.

**- ¿¡que le ocurrio a Bella dime Edward !** - reconocio pefectamente la voz de Alice, no pudo dormir mas y abrio lentamente sus ojos- **Oh Bella ¿estas bien**?

**-Y-yo .. **- de pronto los recuerdos llegaron a ella, Jake su Jake... - No **¡Sam! Tengo que hablar con el Jake no, no puede no – **comenzo a entrar en histeria, cuando de pronto sintio una oleada relajante cubrir su cuerpo, busco instantaneamente a Jasper **– G-Gracias.**

**- ¿que a ocurrido? -** Demando saber Alice nuevamente.

**- Jake desaparecio, hace unas horas que no tenemos contacto con el, habia un vampiro y una chica humana el trato de salvarla y resulto herido, despues de eso no sabemos nada, la conexion con el se perdio.**

- Es** decir el se convirtio en humano y por eso no pueden hablar con el chucho no es asi, no se ****para que hacen tanto alboroto-** esta vez hablo Rosalie con tono fatidiado.

-**Te equivocas –** dijo Edward -** ¿no es asi Seth?**

- si, **yo... nosotros aunque estemos como humanos, por nuestro vinculo nos podemos sentir, sabemos donde estamos , aunque estemos muy lejos los unos de los otros... sentimos nuestra energia pero hace un par de horas Jake desaparecio completamente, lo mas seguro es que el haya ...**

Hubo silencio en la sala todos los presentes instintivamente habian volteado a ver a Bella, ella solo temblaba aferrandose a la camisa de Edward, y lloraba.

-** ¿que van a hacer?** - pregunto Carlisle –** nosotros podemos ayudarlos en la busqueda, asi lo enontraremos mas rapido, si esta herido mis conocimientos, podrian ayudarlo.**

**-Gracias, pero Sam esta partiendo en estos momentos con algunos de la manada, yo le hare llegar su sugerencia mientras me voy, tenemos que encontrarlo.**

Sin mas se transformo, y salio de la casa de los Cullen.

-** Edward...y-yo .. quie.. quiero ir, necesito encontrar a Jake, llevame por favor, -** suplico entre sollozos Bella aun en los brazos de Edward, quien al verla asi de algustiada, no pudo evitar sentir dolor.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**16/08/2011**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**

**Gracias por su paciencia y animos, espero estos 2 capitulos seguidos sirvan un poco como disculpa.Y pido disculpas tambien por la ortografia, ya que e escrito sin un corrector ortografico.  
><strong>


	5. Capitulo 5 Efectos secundarios

**JACOB BLACK – HERMIONE G.**

Y como obviamente todos saben ninguno de los personajes de ambas sagas me pertenecen, si no a sus maravillosas escritoras.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Capitulo 5 "Efectos secundarios "**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

Se removio incomodo- **Oye shh oye , depierta por favor lobito, tenemos que irnos**- sentia como era sacudido en un intento de despertalo, de pronto abrio los ojos y vio a la chica de cabellos castaños de cunclillas junto a el.

-**que bien ya estas despierto! vamos lobito hay que irnos decesito buscar mi varita. Ahora que hay tiempo.- **se puso de pie y camino diecto a la salida de la cueva, solo giro para comprobar que el lobo la estaba siguiendo.

**Tengo que encontrarla rapido,-** hermione iba caminando pensativa mientras que Jake a su lado espeba el momento opotuno para revelarle su verdadera identidad y llevarla a la reserva ya que ella corrria peligro, lo mas probable era que ese vampiro la rastreara y tarde o temprano lograria dar con ella..

**-bien aqui es donde desperte ayer**-Dijo la chica llegando al lugar donde la habia encontrado el dia anterior. El se aceco y trato de disuadirla para que fueran a otro sitio sin embargo ella solo , le acaricio la cabeza y sonriendo le dijo-

**Tranquilo solo estaremos unos segundos, ¿confia en mi si? **- No muy convencido se dedico a como hermione se concentraba, estiraba una mano y repetia -_**Accio Varita de Madera de vid con nervio de dragón.**_

Despues de varios intentos donde no ocuria nada y una vez asegurandose de que no habia nada peligroso por los alrededores,jake opto por acomodarce cerca de un abol y esperar... lo que fuera que debiera ocurrir _-__**oh vamos jacob que eserabas ¿una luz magica?-**_se regaño a si mismo.

-**una vez mas,**_**Accio Varita de Madera de vid con nervio de dragón!-**_

Esta vez jacob escucho perfectamente el sonido de algo que venia a una gran velocidad , se puso alerta de inmediato, se coloco ante hermione segundos antes de que lograra ver como una rama de madera girarba en direccion a hermione el sin pensalo dos veces , se interpuso y tomo con su hocico el la vara de madera.

**- oh no! por favor no la romp...-** _crack _– **no! No! No! Por favor no!**

Al oir los gritos de hermione instintivamente solto la rama, solo para ser empujado 2 segundos despues por la chica quien lloraba incontrolada.

-** esta rota, ¿por que? No, aun no eh leido libros paa saber como se reparan!**

_¿que te ocurre?-_ quiso preguntar jake pero solo salio una especie de gruñido de su que logro que la chica enfocara su vista en el, ella apreto esa rama contra su peho , y mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con la manga de su tunica, se acercaba a el.

-**sabes acabas de romper algo muy preciado para mi- **jake solo ma miro fijamente-** no, entiendes lo que digo verdad?, me tomara mucho tiempo salir de aqui sin ella.**

Sin mas ella empeso a caminar, jake la siguio, parecia estar realmente triste cosa que lo incomodo, quiza esa "rama" tenia algun valor para ella, tal vez su abuela, una amigo o su novio se la habian regalado.

Estaba totalmente seguro que ese no era el momento indicado para mostrarse, sin enbargo sentia la terible necesidad de que se concentro para cambiar de forma

1..

2..

3..

..

..

.. Nada, abrio los ojos y vio con extrañesa como seguia teniendo su pelaje de lobo. Lo volvio a intentar. Y nada, se comenzo a deseperar

**- rayos por que no puedo tranformarme ¡sam! Chicos se que estan molestos, pero de verdad necesito su ayuda, creo que despues de haber permanecido tanto tiempo asi no me puedo transformar en humano sam!**

_No los escuchaba, ahora si que estaba jodido._

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

Hermione al ver que el lobo no la seguia, se sintio mal, el solo la habia protegido desde el primer momento en que la conocio, y lo mas seguro es que el habia tratado de protegerla de la varita.

Insegura se dirigio a el dispuesta a darle una disculpa cuando escucho como el soltaba algo parecido a un aullido de dolor. Siguiendo sus instintos ella Rapidamente lo abrazo.

-**perdoname , no debi de haber actuado asi, tu solo me has protegido, perdon-**

Extrañamente esas palabras traquilizaron un poco a jake. Quien se permitio solo por un segundo reposar su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, mientras que ambos sin saberlo,al mismo tiempo sentian como un sentimiento de calidez los embriagaba.

Ellos desde luego no sabian que sus destinos habian sido cruzados por la diosa Nortia*

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

***la diosa nortia, es en la mitologia etrusca la Diosa del destino y la suerte. Su atributo era un clavo colocado en una pared de su templo durante un rito de fertilidad del año nuevo etrusco. **

**Gracias por sus la demora, pero eh andado ocupada con mis papeles para titulame ademas de que estado buscando nuevamente por su apoyo.  
><strong>


End file.
